


[Hard Reset]

by C M Ramsey (NeoCortex), NeoCortex



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/C%20M%20Ramsey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: After descending Daniel feels a bit out of place. He sits down and has a conversation and an idea is hatched. He leaves the SGC for a while and when he comes back, things are very different. But not.//Author owns none of the SG universe characters. She's just playing the sandbox//





	1. Thanks for the Memories...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all of the memories were good. But not all were bad. This place held a lot of them either way for him. And damn if he wasn't glad to be there.

Daniel stood overlooking a room he hadn’t been inside of in a very long time. Hands in the pockets of his pants he cocked his head to the side and watched as everything around him continued to flow like normal. Like he either wasn’t even there or like he never left. He stepped back a half step to let an Airman take her place at the computer in front of him as an inbound Wormhole shot forth from the ring in the room below.

Stargate Command was a well-oiled machine.

“SG-14 returning General.” She said as she closed the iris for safety precautions.

“They weren’t supposed to be back until later.” Hammond stepped in beside Daniel as the Airman relayed the news of a team’s return.

“I know, Sir.”

“Open the iris.”

At his command she did so and Daniel continued to watch as memories flooded his mind. Memories of his first mission through the Gate. Memories from all the missions after that when the original team came to bring him home. Damn he had missed them.

“-Jackson, I’m going to assume all of your transfer paperwork and credentials have been finished and handled?”

Daniel tuned back in as he realized General Hammond was talking to him.

“Yes, Sir. Everything is done.”

“Good. If you’d like you can take a bit of time to show the rest of SGNT-1 around before SG-1 returns. And then I’d like for you to join us in the briefing room.”

“It’d be my pleasure, Sir.” Daniel grinned as he snapped a crisp salute to General Hammond before turning on his heel and making for the stairs. As he got to the railing Hammond called his attention again.

“Daniel.”

“Sir?” He turned to look at the man with a smile.

“It’s good to have you back, Son.”

“It’s damn good to be back, Sir.” And with that he made his way down the stairs in search of SGNT-1.


	2. Let's go back... back to the beginning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel has his memories back and is feeling out of place. He can't go back to his old apartment. He's supposed to be dead. Again...  
What's he to do?

Daniel was sitting in an overstuffed chair in a corner of Sam’s living room with a book in his hands, a blanket wrapped around him, and a cup of coffee sitting at his elbow. When she walked through the front door, Daniel looked up from his book and greeted her with a tired smile, “How was it?”

“It was alright. But I don’t think there’s going to be a repeat.”

“Ah. That good, huh?”

“He seemed put out by the fact that I outrank him.”

“A strong confident woman can be intimidating.”

“You, Tea’lc, and Jack aren’t intimidated by me.”

“Well that’s because we work with you all the time and know what a big nerd you actually are.”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” He gave her a grin as she gave him a wry look before quickly changing the subject for a moment, “Hey, I want to thank you for letting me stay here while my whole… situation is sorted out.”

“It’s no problem at all. I was just surprised that you asked me instead of Jack.”

“Yeah… I uh…”

“You’re avoiding him aren’t you?”

Daniel sighed and shook his head, “No actually, he’s avoiding me.”

“Oh. Why?”

“I have no clue. Ever since I descended and got my memories back he’s been acting like I don’t exist.”

“Speaking of that. Are you planning to rejoin SGC when everything is sorted?”

“That’s part of the plan. After.”

“After?”

Daniel regarded her for a few minutes through narrowed eyes over the rim of his coffee cup before taking a sip and setting it aside, “Yeah. I’m gonna take a bit of time away from the SGC and go through boot camp.”

“Wait. What?”

“I’m gonna get some military training. And it might be a little bit before I come back to The Mountain. But I do intend to return to the SGC.”

“So you’re enlisting in the Air Force?”

“I’m enlisting, yes.”

“Wow. That’s. Wow… Does anyone else know?”

“Just you, right now. And General Hammond. I discussed it with him first. And he’s all for it. Says that he will be happy to take me back whenever I complete my training and I’m ready to return. But once my training is done, more people will get to know, so don’t say anything yet.

“Wow, Daniel. That’s great. So… when do you leave?”

“In two weeks. And I’m hoping that before I leave, everything will be sorted and I won’t have to stay with you the entire time. I’m sure you’d enjoy your privacy.”

“Nonsense, you’re more than welcome to stay as long as you need.”

“I appreciate that, but I still hope none the less.”

“Of course. Well I’m off to bed, good night Daniel.”

Daniel bid her good night and returned to his book, reading well into the night before finally taking his leave and crawling into bed in the guest room where Sam had set him up while he stayed with her.


	3. Guess whose back? Back again~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's back. And his friends are happy to see him.

Daniel let himself into the house with the key he still had and made his way through to the guest room where he knew his belongings still to be. Walking into the room he flipped the light switch on and set his gear on the bed before digging his laptop from one of the bags and heading to the living room.

This is wear Samantha and Teal’c found him when they entered the house two hours later.

“Daniel! You’re back!”

“DanielJackson, it is good to see you again.”

Daniel stood to greet them, giving Sam a hug and a firm hand shake from Teal’c.

“Your emails all said you didn’t know when you’d be back.”

Danile gave Sam a smile and nodded, “That’s because I didn’t. We got sort of surprised when we landed this morning. We got on the plane with perams for a mission and were shocked to find our CO standing on the tarmac with papers for transfers for the whole team.”

“Transfers to where?”

Daniel grinned, “SGC of course.”

“Daniel that’s great! You have no idea how much we need you. Your replacement is a nightmare!”

“Come on they can’t be that bad.”

At that statement Teal’c raised an eyebrow, “On the contrary DanielJackson, she is most unpleasant to have on missions.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow in return and cocked his head to the side, “Seriously?”

“Yes!” He looked at Sam as she went on, “Whenever you get excited about information and start rambling on Jack’ll rein you in and ask you to slow down. You then proceed to- for lack of a better term- dumb it down for him. When Jack tries to do that with her she refuses to change and allow him to understand. She thinks that just because I understand her I’m the only one that needs to. And The General hasn’t swapped her out for anyone else because any time he tries to she goes above his head to her uncle. And he says that she’s only on the team until you come back.”

“And now that you have returned, we are to be rid of her.”

“Well then I’m glad that I’m back.”

They spent the next hour and a half talking and learning a little bit about what all Daniel had gone through in the last three years before Teal’c made his leave.

Before Sam made her way to bed for the night Daniel stopped her, “Hey, if you see Jack tomorrow, don’t let him know I’m back yet. I’ve gotta get through paperwork and credentials. I don’t want him knowing until all that is done.”

“Sure. But you can’t hide forever, Daniel.”

“I’m not. He’ll find out when General Hammond calls me into a briefing.” He gave her a grin, a hug, and then headed to bed.

He had an early morning.


	4. Feelin' so good!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the new team member!  
Daniel reads up on his temporary stand in and he's not being nice...

Daniel was showing SGNT-1 the Gate Room when an Airman stepped in, “Dr. Jackson?”

He turned his head with a smile, “Haven’t been called that in a while.”

“Sorry, Sir. I didn’t-“

“It’s fine Airman. It’s just nice to have people remember that I do have those degrees sometimes.”

The Airman grinned a nodded, “Well you’re wanted in the briefing room, Sir.”

“Thanks. Can you show these guys to the crew quarters, then?”

“Absolutely, Sir.” As the Airman snapped him a salute he nodded, gave a quick salute back and headed for the briefing room.

He was just entering the room as General Hammond was ‘introducing’ him, “I want you all to say hello to your new archeologist for SG-1, Expert on all Ancient Civilizations, Doctor and Navy Captain, Daniel Jackson.”

Daniel was quickly greeted by the team with varying different reactions.

“DanielJackson, it is good to have you back.”

“You didn’t say you were a Captain!”

“Navy? When the hell did that happen?”

Daniel snickered at all three reaction before his head turned on a quick swivel as the fourth member of the team cleared her throat as if to demand they all pay attention to her.

“General, Sir.” She paused here to give Daniel a very smug look as if she was about to get her way, “I don’t mean to be rude and seem to judge your decision, Sir-“

“But you’re going to.” Was out of Jack’s mouth before anyone could stop him but she ignored him with a sniff.

“But SG-1 already has an archeologist. It doesn’t need two.”

“You’re absolutely right, Dr. Gaffen.” She beamed at Daniel and cocked her head to the side now, “That’s why you’re being replaced.”

Daniel watched with absolute satisfaction as her face went white, her eyes went wide, and her jaw went slack. “Excuse me? You can’t replace me! You need me!”

“Actually he can. He doesn’t. And he just did. You were the place holder until I got back. SG-1 is my team. Always has been. Always will be.”

“But you’re not even Air Force!”

“Neither are you, Doctor. You’re an easily replaceable civilian. At least I’m Military.”

“How dare you! My uncle-“

“Is probably going to be highly disappointed that his civilian niece is ruining his military reputation with her disregard for the safety of other people that are under his command.” Daniel then held up a large file that he had been given earlier in the day.

“This is a file of the reports of every mission that SG-1 has been on since my temporary departure and you’re joining of the team. Do you know what every single report has in common?”

He dropped it on the table in front of her now, “They all talk about how often the team has been in trouble because of you. How many times they’ve all gotten hurt because of you. How many times they’ve been imprisoned because of you.”

He leaned across the table now and got in her face, “You have gotten my team into more dangerous situations than any other team has been in in the history of the SGC. You best be glad that you’ll even get to still be a part of this program.” His voice had dropped to a harsh whisper now as he glared at her.

He stood back up-right now and dropped another file on the table in front of her, “Read that. Get to know that file intimately. This is your new team. SGNT-1 is now down an archeologist. And you will be expected to follow the orders of their new commanding officer to the letter. If you don’t, I will know. And you will be terminated.”

He folded his arms over his chest now and cocked his head to the side with a smug smile of his own, “Because if you so much as get that team into _any _kind of trouble, you will never see the inside of this base again. And you will never step foot on an archeological dig of any kind. Ever. Again.”

“You don’t have that kind of authority.” He reveled in the way her voice wavered in uncertainty.

“Actually, I do.” He exhaled happily and smiled again, “You’re dismissed, Doctor.”

His smile turned into a dark grin as she looked to General Hammond for any kind of refuting command and was given none. Instead she shakily gathered the file she was given and held it close to her chest and left the room quickly with unshed tears in her eyes.

Damn it felt good to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're noticing how the chapter titles are all song names that's because they're the songs that are currently stuck in my head as I post this... ^.^ the theme might continue.  
We'll see.


	5. We will meet again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meets a member of SGNT-1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heads up. With the writing of this story, it sort of retcons some of what happened in the show. Or at least, for my writing of this it does as I had ideas for some of the characters as well as the Iris.  
In my idea they didn't have to blow up the gate, they managed to find another way to detonate the sun. And Russia gave the Air Force back their Iris in exchange for their own "branch" of SGC which turned out to be more having their own "join task force" as it were.  
As well as Sergei didn't die due to the effects of the resequencer, they managed to get him and the rest back to SGC in time for Janet to heal him with the help of the Tok'Ra.
> 
> Also, if you're noticing the titles, they have very little to do with the actual chapters except for occasionally a word or two.

“So SGNT-1?”

Daniel looked to Samantha now as she voiced what was clearly on her mind.

“Stargate Naval Team.” The words were out of Jack’s mouth before Daniel could say anything. “The Navy has access to a Stargate.”

Daniel nods as he looks at the older male now, “Yeah. The one in Antarctica, actually. Camara Base has run of it.”

“I thought it was closer to Mcmurdo.”

Daniel shook his head as Sam’s statement, “Nope. It’s very nearly dead center of the largest part of the continent. And Mcmurdo is clearly in control of it- what with the Stargate Program being Air Force run, but Camara Base has run of it because of me and PotUS wanting to try a new experimental program.”

“I didn’t expect Russia to let go of it.” This was from Jack now.

“They sort of had no choice, what with our Air Force still running the show. But amazingly they’re properly cooperative.”

“And it helps that they are allowed to have their own teams as well.”

“Yeah, I’m still not sure about that, General. I mean, I get why we did it, but I’m still iffy about it.”

“I’m aware Colonel, but it was in the best interest of everyone involved.”

“And besides, it allows us to train more people and have better teams involved when we let the world know what’s really out there.” Sam patted Jack’s shoulder here as she put in her opinion.

“Yeah see, it’s not the rest of the world that I’m worried about, Major.”

Daniel snickered, “Just the Ruskies.” This got a look from Jack as Daniel spoke. “But having worked with them myself on several missions, I can confirm that they play by the rules and so far have been transparent in a lot of our dealings.”

“So far.”

“Yes, Jack. So far. We don’t all trust each other all of the time. That’s a given in any case. But on each of the missions I’ve been on so far with them, I’ve not once had to worry about if Evenov has got my back.”

“Evenov? He’s still around?”

“It also helps that you had your own team there to keep control as well, DanielJackson.”

“Yeah, he’s still the leader of his team, and they’re primarily who we worked with. And yes, I trust my team explicitly Teal’c. Which is why I am so worried about Dr. Gaffen being with them… I trust them to keep her in line, but after all the reports I’ve read,” Daniel motioned to the rather thick file still on the table, “I’m not sure that’ll be enough…”

A feminen voice piped up from the door behind him, “Don’t worry, Captain. She so much as breathes wrong, I’ll shoot her.”

Daniel turned to see a petite woman in Navy blues standing there. She had her dark hair pulled back in a severe bun at the base of her neck and her green eyes scanned the room taking them all in.

Jack piped up, “Her, her I like. Who is she?”

“That shouldn’t be necessary, Commander.” He paused here for a moment before speaking again, “I hope.” To SG-1 he introduced her, “SG-1 this is Commander Ariel Chankoff. She’s Russian born, American raised. She’s my second in command of SGNT-1 and graduated boot camp with me. We’ve been through many teams together.”

“None of them could keep up with us, Sir.” She flashed a grin to him and the team as she stepped into the room now, saluting them all as she moved. “It is a pleasure and an honor to meet you all.”

Sam extended her hand as Ariel got into range, “Commander, I’m Major Samantha Carter.”

“Expert in spacial telemetry.”

Sam grinned, “Among other things.”

Ariel winked at her and took the hand Teal’c now offered, “Teal’c, right? Daniel’s told us a lot about how you’ve helped the Tauri and your own people. You Sir, are amazing.”

Daniel watched as Teal’c bowed his head to disguise the blush that even his dark complexion couldn’t hide, “You are too kind.”

When it came to Jack she took the offered hand, “And Colonel Jack O’Neill. A man who needs very little introduction”

“Please don’t boost the ego. His head’s big enough.” Jack gave Daniel a dirty look here coupled with a raised eyebrow.

“Well Commander, what’s your area of expertise?” Daniel watched her grin at Jack’s question before she answered.

“Explosives.”

Jack looked at Daniel now with a grin, “Yeah. Her, I like.”

“Somehow, I knew you would.”


	6. Something to talk about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation is had.

It was several hours later, the meeting ended and General Hammond had sent them all on their way, each of them- minus Jack of course- having several things they actually needed to attend to, when Daniel finds himself in the mess hall eating lunch and going over several files, catching up on everything he’d missed in his time away from the SGC.

“So… when were you gonna mention that you had joined the Navy?” He looked up to see Jack sitting down across from him.

“It’s not like it was a secret, Jack.”

“Yet, you still didn’t mention it.”

“I thought you knew. I figured Hammond or Sam told you.”

“No Daniel. I seem to always be the last to know, things.” He sighed and shook his head, “So when did that happen?”

“Remember when it was apparent that I had all my memories back after…”

“You descended. Yeah. I remember.” He said it so matter of factly that Daniel looked away from him and focused on his food for a few moments before continuing on.

“Well I sat down with Hammond and we talked for a while. I decided I wanted more training and I wanted to better be able to protect myself so if for whatever reason I was left alone to deal with things I didn’t always have to worry about not being able to do so. We decided that I should join up.”

“And why didn’t you join the Air Force?”

Daniel hid a grin behind his drink as Jack sounded almost petulant with that statement. After setting his coffee down Daniel shrugged a shoulder.

“At the time it was sort of classified as to what the President had in the works, but Hammond suggested I join the Navy as part of the new Stargate program that was being put together. As you knew about it when I said SGNT-1 and answered Sam’s question, I’m guessing you’re one of the higher ups that got hand-picked to have the clearance for that information?”

Jack nodded here, “I got asked to help train and work with the new program and a few of the teams since I’ve been around the longest.”

“And that was why Hammond suggested me for the primary program. I was the first civilian archeologist with the original team. And like you, I’ve been around the longest.”

“Well that makes more sense now. But what still doesn’t is why you didn’t tell me?”

“Because at the time, Jack, you were avoiding me.”

He watched the older male flush- whether from anger or embarrassment he didn’t know.

“I was…”

“What, Jack? Angry at me? Frustrated? What?”

“I’m sorry.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, setting his coffee back down, “Well it’s water under the bridge. You avoided me. I left. I came back. We’re different people now.”

“Yeah well one of us is anyway. Captain. How did that happen?”

Daniel chuckled and shook his head, “I busted my ass.”

Jack snorted and gave Daniel a very obvious once over from across the table, “Yeah. That’s apparent. You were by no means scrawny before, but you’re very clearly not scrawny now.”

Daniel cleared his throat and swallowed a snicker, “Thanks. I think?”

Jack grinned, “But seriously, what all have you been up to?”

“Well I went to boot camp, then got my first set of orders. After about a year I went into another round of training in BUD/S,” He paused here as Jack’s eyes went wide.

“Wait, what? You went through BUD/S?”

“Yes, I have Naval Seal training. So technically I am a Navy Seal as I passed training, and as that’s now part of training for any Navy personnel wanting to be part of the SG program, everyone on my team is SEAL trained.”

“Well, shit.”

“Yup. Special forces isn’t just for the Air Force.” He said this as he grinned at the other over the rim of his coffee.


	7. A light in the black, or just a fear of the dark...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time conversations lead to sparking anger...

Dinner time saw Daniel joined in the mess hall by the rest of SG-1.

“So Jack said that you have SEAL training?” Sam asked as she dropped into the seat beside Daniel when they joined him at the table.

“Yeah. It’s kind of a requirement for the Navy teams to join the SGC.”

“What is the seal training?” Teal’c slid into the seat across from Sam now.

“It’s like the Navy’s version of special forces training.” Jack joined them a moment later as Teal’c asked his question.

“It _is _the Navy’s Special Forces training, Jack. Don’t be a snob.” Daniel gave the older male a dirty look as he settled across from Daniel once again. “We go through the same kind of training you did.”

Sam smirked at Daniel, “Though you’re in better shape, and could probably run circles around Jack now.” She now turned her smirk on the Colonel.

“I doubt that very much, Carter. I’m in great shape. And I’m not being a snob.” He sounded petulant even though he was grinning back at Sam and Daniel.

“No, you just have the ‘Air Force is better’ mentality.”

There was a snort above and behind Daniel’s head followed by a voice, “More like Chair Force, amiright?”

Daniel looked up as a guy in Navy blues stepped up beside them with a grin, “Watch yourself Grigs, remember where you are.” He greeted the man with a smirk as they shook hands.

“Of course Cap. We’re all on the same team now.”

“Guys this is Lieutenant Michael Grigs. He’s the SGNT-1’s engineer. He’s basically their Sam.”

He motioned to the rest of SG-1 in turn, “Grigs meet O’Neill, Teal’c, and Carter.”

“An honor. But I’m no expert in Spacial Telemetry. I just fix things that are broken.”

Sam grinned now, “Hey, that’s my job too.”

“Yeah, and about fixing what’s broken… Cap… I can’t fix people… And I’m pretty sure our good Commander is about ready to shoot the new team member.”

“Already? What’s happened now?”

Grigs sighed and bent his head as if in frustration. “We were having a team meeting, as we always do when we have a new job or team member.”

“Right?”

“Chankoff was making sure that everyone understood the hand off in command and was getting issues out of the way already. Doctor what’s-her-face was already clearly upset. Apparently she doesn’t work well with women in command, which I’m guessing you guys already knew.”

“Yeah…” Sam clearly knew all too well.

“Go on…” Daniel had a feeling he was gonna have to deal with this soon.

“Well April was handling it just fine until she said something that apparently caused Doctor Numbnutz to feel the need to argue. So that started and April told her, finally, to get out and not come back until she could get her head out of her ass. Needless to say if she’d not careful, Doctor Shit-for-brains may well end up with a bullet in her head…”

“Lieutenant, do you not know the Doctor’s name?” This question was from Teal’c now as Grigs finished his story.

“Oh no. He knows her name. But see, Grigs has this thing that if he doesn’t like you he doesn’t bother to remember or even use your name.” Daniel grinned at the dark skinned man now before turning back to Grigs with a now darker grin, “I’ll handle it, G. You’re good. Thank you.”

“Of course Cap. Best of luck.” He gave them all a small salute as he made his way to get his own food now.

Jack watched Daniel watch the other man leave with that same dark look in his eyes now, “Why do I get the feeling that look is a bad thing?”

The younger male kept the look in place as he grinned at the elder, “I dunno what you’re talking about Jack.”


	8. Mother, you had me, but I never had you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Daniel confronts the good Doctor and gets a workout in.

So Daniel’s first day was spent reading files, sitting in meetings with various generals and other higher ups, and getting his Navy team set and settled into life at Cheyanne Mountain.

Before heading to his quarters he put in a call to the front gate, “Hey, it’s Jackson. Do me a favor let me know when Dr. Gaffen arrives on base in the morning… Thanks Corporal. See ya in the morning.”

With that done he settled in to bed and drifted off pretty quick.

Day two started with a phone call to the phone on the bedside table at four in the morning.

“Jackson.”

A brief pause followed by a groan, “Awesome. Thanks Corporal. You get some rest.”

Hanging up the phone he pushed himself into a sitting position. As he was about step into his adjoining bathroom there was a knock at his door. Padding over on bare feet he opened the door and was greeted by Teal’c.

“Good morning DanielJackson. I did not wake you, did I?”

“Nah. I was already up. Was about to grab a shower. What’s up?”

“I had hoped that perhaps you would like to join me for a morning workout session?”

Daniel smirked a bit and raised an eyebrow in a very Teal’c like fashion, “Were you hoping to find out if I can last longer in a sparring match against you than Jack?”

“On the contrary, I need not assess that if the files I’ve read are anything to go by.”

Daniel laughed as he leaned against his door, “Alright. Give me about twenty and I’ll meet you in the gym. There’s a pit stop I gotta make first.”

“Very well. I shall see you there.”

About ten minutes later saw Daniel stepping into a small conference room that held a large round table that was currently covered in copious amounts of paper. The room was filled with the smell of coffee and the sound of a manic sounding woman as she muttered under her breath while she read over files and made notes.

“Doctor. You’re in early.” His voice was smooth as he stopped inside the doorway and folded his arms over his chest.

The woman looked up with wide eyes as she was interrupted from her note taking. Her eyes met Daniel and took in his appearance. He was wearing a pair of loose black cotton yoga style pants, a sleeveless black tee, a generic pair of running shoes- also black, and he had a bandana wrapped around his hair.

“You appear to be early as well…Sir.” She seemed hesitant in what to call him so it appeared as if she settled for a generic ‘Sir’.

“I stayed on base last night. Just woke up. Was running the base. Gonna head to the gym shortly. But I wanted to have a conversation with you.”

“About what…Sir?” Again with the hesitation.

“You seem to have issues with women in authority.”

“No, Sir.” No hesitation there. But a glint of determination and defensive tone.

“Not what I’ve been told. By more than one person.”

She huffed in annoyance but said nothing.

“Something like that could stem from Mommy issues.”

She glared at him now, “I’d watch it, if were you.”

“Or what? Remember what I said? You have no authority here. I do. And whatever your issues are with females in authority, you’ll get over it. My Commander is your superior and you will listen to her. If you don’t, you die. That team will leave you behind without compunction. Because they work like a well-oiled machine. And any cog that gets damaged or stops working, gets left behind and replaced. You are replaceable. As you witnessed yesterday. I suggest you finish reading those soon. You go on your first mission with them today. If you’re lucky it won’t be your last.”

He didn’t bother waiting for her to respond as he turned on his heel and left the room to continue his ‘run’ to the gym.

Teal’c was in the middle of a doing a set on the bench when Daniel jogged in five minutes later.

“Okay. I’m here now. What kind of workout did you have in mind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from a Beatles song entitled "Mother".
> 
> Also, hello all. Sorry it's taken so long to get another chapter up. With quarantine in effect I've been able to get more writing done. So here you go.  
This also means that anyone following any of my other stories may well get chapters for those too. ^_^
> 
> Let me know what y'all think~!  
Love and Good Reading~

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came about a long time ago, not long after SG-1 went off the air but right before Atlantis started.  
What if Daniel needed to get out for a while? But what if he was picked to spearhead a new branch of the program?  
What if aside from the Air Force they were opening up the SG program to other branches of the military too?  
Sure, they probably let other military members be part of the program, but let's be real, it's all AF. I mean they gotta have something special, amiright? No disrespect to the Air Force. It's a joke. I mean hell, I'm about to be a 'Squid' so... But hence my choice in this piece.  
But the idea spawned and kept nagging at me for YEARS until I finally sat down and started it a few months ago.  
It is still in the works as I write this, but I have a few chapters started already so they'll be posted over the course of the next few hours.
> 
> This is a Jack/Daniel slow burn with a few other relationships thrown in for good measure and fun.  
Please, please, please let me know what y'all think.  
Hopefully you enjoy.
> 
> C.M. Ramsey.


End file.
